playingwithmahwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Collin
Collin is a character in A Blond Ray of Sunshine — a Pokémon fan fiction series that takes place in a future timeline, almost one hundred years after the events of Pokémon Red and Blue. Making his debut in Family Reunion, he is portrayed as a well-dressed, polite, wise 18-year-old shrouded in mystery, and is the brother of Serenity. With his Ki — the energy of his spirit — he displays superhuman characteristics. He is revealed to be the mysterious culprit behind the destruction of Slateport City in Hoenn, which resulted in the deaths of millions. His cordial, gentlemanly nature belies a very dangerous identity beneath the surface. Conception and creation Collin was conceived some time in 2003, after the first run of fan fiction stories starring Antoshi, which ran from 2002–2008. He was very rarely ever seen, yet seems to be known to the main group of characters. He finally appears in the penultimate story of the original series, playing a major role in it. He possesses unbelievable strength, and acts as something of a 'big bad', a being of pure darkness and evil, for the trio of siblings to overcome. When the series went through a reboot in 2009, Serenity debuted in a new story, Family Bonding. More focus was put on making a serious, coherent, ongoing storyline. He is portrayed as a well-mannered, courteous young man, who terrifies Serenity, leaving Antoshi and the others confused about the young man's true nature. Like his sister, Collin takes a keen interest in the sibling trio's superhuman powers. The background of Collin is not quite explored, leaving off on a cliffhanger. The second series spanned five stories, with a sixth left unfinished, before being dropped in 2012. Appearances Family Reunion (2019) Collin first appears at Mt. Mortar before the group of Antoshi, Latoshi, Mitoshi, Serenity, and Fireball, floating in the air above them. He introduces himself, and is cordial with the trio of siblings, yet his very presence causes great tension within Serenity. He explains that he's been watching the three from afar for some time, before revealing that he was Lazarus' 'apprentice' before Latoshi as well as Serenity's brother. He addresses Lazarus directly, and the parasitic spirit takes control of Latoshi's body. The two trade thinly-veiled barbs at each other before Latoshi forces himself back in control. Collin insists that Latoshi rid himself of Lazarus, revealing Lazarus' true nature and the fact that the parasite grew stronger by feeding off of Latoshi's spirit energy, while Latoshi himself has grown weaker as a result. He takes his leave, allowing Latoshi to consider his words. He appears again, days later, after Latoshi had removed Lazarus' spirit. Using his Ki, he draws a curious Latoshi to him while he sat on a bench in the park. He further explains that he's intrigued about Latoshi, and his siblings', growth and that the sable-haired boy possesses incredible potential. Latoshi hides his fear of Collin's apparent power, instead berating the young man and explaining he does not believe Collin is as strong as he thinks. Collin responds by having Latoshi turn around. The boy witnesses a tall skyscraper in the distance, crumbling to the ground. Latoshi is bewildered that Collin was able to do such a thing without him even noticing, but becomes enraged at the thought of him killing so many people just to prove a point. Collin reassures the boy, and they are suddenly greeted by Serenity, who had rescued every person and Pokémon in the building, leaving Latoshi further shocked. Collin bids them farewell, and calmly departs before rescue personnel show up to clean up the mess. Powers and abilities Collin displays overwhelming levels of power; most notably, the destruction of Slateport City, which reduced the area to a massive, barren crater. He is much faster than the siblings, who can move at hypersonic speeds, can process. His abilities go beyond what Latoshi is capable of detecting, as seen when Collin topples an entire skyscraper — seemingly without moving a muscle. References Fanfiction work * Family Reunion (2019) External Links * Antoshi on FanFiction.Net * Antoshi on Archive of Our Own * Repository of links to Antoshi-related media and information